Evil Dawns the Color Pink
by Kojay
Summary: An Evil Pink force has stolen a purse, can Link and Mario find the culprit? Rated T for minor language and some themes not suitable for children.


Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or Nintendo or Japan or The Color Pink. If I did SSBM would have more characters; Nintendo would kick Sony's ass. **holds sign** ' Help Microsoft is holding me hostage, making me love X-box, and use Microsoft Word'….; And Japan would rapidly increase to the second most powerful country in the world… AH HA HA! And Pink would not exist.

Ok I'll set the scene for ya. A mysterious force is hindering the smashers, causing them to turn on each other! I wrote this like 1 something in the morning, so if it sucks, blame the sleep depravation not me .But if it rocks, it's all me!

**Evil Dawns the Color Pink**

All the smashers were sparring in their groups: Mario, Luigi, and Dr .Mario were fighting each other; Link, Marth, and Roy were honing their skills; Samus, Falco, and Fox where practicing their aim; Dk and Bowser were plotting; the poke'mon were… saying their names…; and Peach, Zelda , … Captain Falcon and Gannondorf were all wearing pink dresses and having a tea party.

"Why the hell do we have to do this?" Captain Demanded

"Yeah we're men! But I do like how it matches your eyes, maybe we could go accessorize! Ah he he he" Gannondorf said girlishly. "Ah….. Growing up being the _only _boy in your tribe isn't all its cracked up to be." He ran away in embarrassment.

"Cause…" Peach smiled daintily

"…We got it all on film!" Zelda matched Peach's smile.

"You BI…" Captain got cut off

"Someone stole my purse!" screamed a girl's voice.

Link and Mario ran up thinking it was on of their girls that needed help, but when they saw the two standing there, they decided to investigate. They walked around a corner and Mario nearly turned around and walked away but Link stopped him. "Let's help" He said looking at Gannondorf laying there crying. Link walked over and smacked Gannondorf in the head, "Aw get up you big old heterosexual." When Gannondorf rose to his feet Link continued. "Now wipe off those tears and tell me what the hell happened?"

"A…A….A…PINK!" Gannondorf fell to his knees and started crying again.

"A-Pink-a? But-a –Peach Wears-a pink!" Mario said confused.

"Yes my little jumpsuit and over-alls wearing friend, neither Peach nor Zelda need money, they're fricken rich princesses! Who could have stolen it…?" Link walked over to Captain Falcon who was still in the pink dress "IT WAS YOU!" he pointed at him.

"Uh…Me-a no think-a Falcon did it" Mario said twisting his mustache "A-Nana wears-a pink. But she's-a taking the yoshis to the Carnival for-a kiddies charateea with-a Popo! She-a couldn't do it."

"Well said Jump man, who was re-named to be plumber addicted to shrooms! I believe you're correct! So that leaves Jigglypuff. I all ways knew that Poke'mon had it out for us, with their secret 'I speak my name and other Poke'mon understand' language." Link said twirling his finger in Jiggly's face.

"Uh" Mewtwo spoke up "I'm the only intelligent Poke'mon here, Jigglypuff is too stupid to plan it, let alone pull it off."

"You are right my genetically test-tube made ally, you all really are quite dumb. Then it must be…" Links eyes get shifty "...the pigs! They're not as bad as Coocoos, but they are still evil….. a Pinkish Pink…evil….."

Mario looks around and hears a sound coming from a sewer pipe. It sounded like eating. "I think-a I know-a who-a stole your man purse!" he grabs the video camera from Zelda and hops into a green pipe. After about three minutes he hops back out of the pipe and shows the footage to everyone. "It-a was-a Kirby! He-a just-a wanted the pretzels outta your purse-a! There's a pile-a barf-a in the corner, and a rapper that-a reads-a 'Skinny Quick bar'?"

"Uh…. I'm trying to maintain a girlish figure?" Gannondorf replied sheepishly. "So-a Did-a, Oh my gosh now he's got me doing it, So did you get my purse?"

Everyone replied "NO SILLY HETEROSEXUAL! PURSES ARE FOR GIRLS!"

"So-a, where-a was-a Ness anyways?" Mario asked Link.

Everyone replied "SILLY PLUMBER! NESS SUCKS IN SSBM!"

**The End**

I hope that wasn't too traumatic for ya and Blazin Fool I hope my grammars good enough for you!.

Thanks: Blazin Fool: who introduced me to Fanfic, Fanfic, God, …and Microsoft! Oh please let me go! **Cry**


End file.
